Enclosures house one or more of a number of electrical and/or mechanical devices. In some cases, an enclosure is subjected to one or more adverse conditions, including but not limited to extreme temperatures, explosive and toxic gases, and high humidity. In addition, some enclosures are difficult to open (e.g., explosion-proof enclosures) and/or are located in inconvenient (e.g., remote) locations. A user can benefit from knowing when one or more devices positioned within and/or controlled from within such an enclosure fails or is showing signs of failure.